


One Piece PETs: Bite

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [222]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Teething
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Hanako & Belle chew on a variety of things...and others. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Bite**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

Teething can be very uncomfortable for any child, especially for Animal Hybrid Children. Take Hanako and Belle for example.

 

"OUCH!!" Zoro cried as Hanako bit his tail. "Hanako, no biting on my tail!"

 

Hanako didn't listen.

 

"Hanako!" Robin called. "Let go of your father's tail!"

 

"But my teeth hurt!" Hanako complained.

 

"Then use the teething ring we gave you!" Zoro retorted.

 

"...I can't," Hanako answered, "It broke."

 

"Again?!" Robin asked. "Hanako, that's the fifth one!"

 

"It's not my fault that the quality sucks!" Hanako argued.

 

"I don't think the quality's the issue here." Robin countered. "Hanako, let me look at your teeth."

 

Hanako opened his mouth, revealing small but rather sharp fangs.

 

"The problem is how Hanako's teeth are sharp," Robin explained, "They break through those plastic teething rings like they're nothing."

 

"But what can I chew on?" Hanako inquired.

 

"Certainly not my tail!"

 

"What about--"

 

"And not my weights, either!"

 

"Aww, man!" Hanako pouted.

 

The Tiger/Crane Hybrid child soon whimpered as he held his cheeks.

 

"My teeth hurt...!" he complained.

 

"I know, sweetheart," spoke Robin, "I'm so sorry."

 

Hanako hiccuped, tearing up.

 

"Hey, hey, calm down, Champ," Zoro soothed, "I promise, we'll find you something to chew on."

 

"Okay...!" Hanako whimpered. "Thanks, Dad...!!"

 

"Don't mention it."

 

    Robin told Franky and Usopp of Hanako's ailment, which resulted in the two inventors of the Straw Hats building a teething device for the Cub Child.

 

"It has to be tough," Robin told them, "Something that won't break easy when he chews on it."

 

"We can do tough," Franky replied, "If it's for Hanako, we should work something out."

 

"Thank you," nodded Robin, "You guys are lifesavers."

 

"We try." Usopp smiled.

 

    Soon, they got to work. As they were working, Hanako chewed on the femur bone of a Buffalo Zoro caught. ***CRACK!!*** The bone cracked from Hanako's teeth.

 

"How can he crack that bone with his small teeth?" Luffy asked.

 

"You have no idea what a tiger's jaws can do," Zoro answered.

 

"They're powerful enough to crush bones," Chopper added, "It's how they make heir kills."

 

Hanako sighed dismally as he looked at the broke bone. He licked at his gums a little bit, still feeling a bit of the pain from his teeth growing in.

 

"Ow...!" Hanako whimpered. "It hurts...!"

 

"Be patient, my son," Robin soothed, petting her Cub Child, "your uncles will be finished, soon enough."

 

"I hope so, Mom," Hanako spoke, rubbing his cheeks, "I really hope so."

 

"Poor baby," Robin cooed, holding her son, "I wish I could take your pain away."

 

"Thanks, Mom," Hanako sniffled.

 

"Anytime, Hanako." Robin replied.

 

"Hey, Robin!"

 

Robin turned upon hearing Usopp's voice.

 

"We've finished!" he added.

 

"Oh, good," Robin smiled, "you hear that, Hanako?"

 

"Finally!" Hanako cheered.

 

Usopp and Franky presented the boy with his new teething toy. It looked like a training dummy, but it was also designed to look like an antelope.

 

"Whoa, cool!" Hanako commented.

 

"We made it with Kevlar!" Usopp answered. "It's built to last!"

 

"Go on, give it a try!" Franky added.

 

Hanako took a bite out of the device, and surprisingly, it didn't break!

 

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "I love it! Thanks, Uncle Usopp and Uncle Franky!"

 

"You're welcome, kiddo!" Franky replied.

 

And so, Hanako proceed to enjoy his new chew toy. Which was good, because it meant no more bite marks on his father's weights, or on his tail.

 

"And that makes me happy." Zoro added.

 

Hanako smiled up at his father; Zoro chuckled as he pet his son.

 

After a while, all of Hanako's teeth had grown in, meaning the teething had stopped.

 

"Yay!" the Cub Child cheered. "At last!!"

 

Robin smiled at her son.

 

Now Hanako was easy to handle...but as for Belle? Well...

 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!!!!"

 

Yeah, not so much.

 

"Belle, sweetie, please calm down!" Nami tried soothing her daughter. "I know you're in pain, but that's no reason to raise a fuss--"

 

"MY TEETH HURT~!!!" Belle screamed before she bit Luffy's paw.

 

"OUCH!!!" Luffy cried. "BELLE!!!"

 

"Monkey D. Bellemere!" Nami called her daughter by her full name. "Do not bite your Daddy's paw!"

 

"BUT MY TEETH HURT!!!!" Belle cried.

 

"That's no reason to bite others!" Nami scolded, then gave Belle a teething ring. "Now, bite on this teething ring."

 

Belle stared at the teething ring...before she tossed it away.

 

"Belle!" Nami exclaimed. "Why did you do that, honey?"

 

"Because it's stupid," Belle answered.

 

"But it'll stop your teeth from hurting." Nami told her.

 

"It's just a stupid plastic ring!" Belle answered. "It's not cool or shiny or anything!"

 

"Belle, just chew on it!" Luffy yelled. "You'll feel a whole lot better!"

 

"No!!" Belle shouted. "I'll chew on whatever I want!!"

 

With that, she grabbed Luffy's tail and bit on it!

 

"YOWCH!!!" Luffy cried.

 

"Monkey D. Bellemere, you will chew on your teething ring and you'll like it!" Nami scolded.

 

"...No." Belle replied, crossing her arms.

 

"Excuse me?!" Nami asked.

 

"No!" Belle shouted.

 

"Uh-oh..." Luffy muttered, backing away. "Not again."

 

"I'm not asking you again," Nami warned, "Pick. Up. Your teething ring!"

 

"No!" Belle refused. "No, no, no, NO!!!"

 

Nami glared down at her defiant daughter, who glared right back at her.

 

"Mom?" Hanako asked. "What's gonna happen to Belle?"

 

"I...don't know, Hanako, honey," Robin answered, surprisingly just as nervous as everyone else in the room.

 

Luffy gulped, dreading his wife and daughter's next move.

 

_'I hate it when they get like this.'_ he thought. _'This would be so much easier if Belle were a boy!'_

 

    Belle and Nami continued glaring at each other. At that moment, Belle blew a raspberry at her mother before she turned and walked away. A tick mark formed on Nami's forehead, but then she sighed as she sat down.

 

"What am I gonna do with her?" she muttered.

 

"She's your daughter, all right," Zoro muttered.

 

"Zip it, Stripes." Nami warned. "Or I'll shave your hair in your sleep."

 

"You wouldn't dare!" Zoro cried.

 

"I would." Nami confirmed.

 

"She ain't bluffin'," Luffy added.

 

As this was going on, Hanako followed after Belle. However, he soon heard her sniffling.

 

"Belle?" he called. "That you?"

 

"I don't wanna talk, Hanako." Belle sniffled.

 

Hanako soon sat next to her.

 

"Belle, why don't you wanna use your teething ring?" he asked.

 

"...I don't know...!" Belle whimpered.

 

"It'll make your teeth feel better." Hanako added.

 

"But I don't want it...!" Belle answered, tearfully. "It's...it's too plain!"

 

"Too...plain?" Hanako replied.

 

Belle nodded.

 

"...What if Uncle Usopp and Uncle Franky make you a teething ring that isn't so plain?" Hanako inquired. "They made me a toy that was fun to teeth on and that it wouldn't break so easily like the others."

 

"They did?" Belle asked.

 

"Yup!" Hanako answered. "I even practiced my hunting skills on it!"

 

"Wow..." Belle whispered. "Amazing...!"

 

"Uh-huh." Hanako nodded. "So what do you think?"

 

"..." Belle was silent.

 

"Belle?" Hanako asked. "What do you say?"

 

"...Okay!" Belle grinned.

 

"Great!" Hanako smiled. "Let's go tell everyone."

 

Belle held the Cub Child's hand as he led her back to the grownups' location.

 

"Hey, you two," Luffy spoke.

 

"Hey, Uncle Luffy," Hanako greeted, "Belle and I were just having a chat."

 

"About what?" Luffy inquired.

 

"About her teething problem," Hanako answered, "Uncle Usopp, Uncle Franky, can you make a teething device for Belle, please?"

 

"Funny," Usopp spoke, "We were actually talking about that, ourselves."

 

"Really?" Hanako asked.

 

"Yup." Usopp answered. "What do you think, Belle?"

 

"Okay." Belle answered.

 

    So, Usopp and Franky got to work. During the wait, Belle tried not to chew on other things. It was hard, but she forced herself not to by trying to take her mind off it.

 

_'Don't think about biting,'_ she told herself, _'Do NOT think about biting!'_

 

Belle walked over to her room and brought out her coloring book and crayons.

 

"This should help," she spoke to herself.

 

Belle lay flat on her stomach and started drawing in her book. However, as she did, she unconsciously started gnawing on her crayons.

 

"D'oh!" Belle cried, realizing what she was doing. "Darn it, Belle! Don't chew on your crayons...they may smell like fruit, but they don't taste like it."

 

She resumed drawing in her book, trying her hardest not to think about biting.

 

"How's it going, Princess?" Luffy asked as he walked up to her.

 

"Not so great," Belle answered, "I tried distracting myself, but I ended up chewing on my crayons."

 

"Oh." Luffy muttered. "Well, don't worry, sweetheart. Your uncles will finish making that teething device for you in no time."

 

"I hope so," Belle responded, "I don't know how much more I can take."

 

"Oh, Belle~!" Usopp called.

 

Belle looked up the moment she heard her name being called.

 

"Ta-dah!" Usopp exclaimed, revealing a large rubber hoop with little bells attached. "Your new teething ring!"

 

Belle gasped as she saw it.

 

"You said how your old one was too plain," explained Franky. "so, we spiced it up a bit for ya!"

 

"Here, try it out!" Usopp spoke as he rolled it to Belle, who caught it in her paws before she started biting on it, and...

 

***Squeak!***

 

"It squeaked!!" Belle exclaimed. "Wow!!"

 

"Neat, huh?" Usopp asked. "I added that one, myself!"

 

Belle ran up and hugged Usopp and Franky.

 

"Thank you!" she beamed. "I love it!"

 

"You're welcome, kiddo!" Franky replied. "Anything for you!"

 

So, Belle went off to enjoy her new teething ring.

 

"Thanks, guys," Luffy smiled.

 

"You're welcome, Luffy." Usopp and Franky replied.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Judar eating peaches (A Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic reference)*****

 

Belle walked over to her mother and father, who were both watching the horizon.

 

"Mommy? Daddy?" Belle called, gaining their attention.

 

"Yes, Belle?" Nami asked.

 

"I'm sorry...for the way I acted." Belle apologized.

 

Luffy and Nami smiled at their daughter.

 

"Don't worry about it, Princess." Luffy replied.

 

Belle smiled as Nami pet her, then they, along with Luffy continued watching the open ocean around them.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I often wondered what teething was like for the little tykes.


End file.
